La desaparición de Tamaki
by xanxel
Summary: que pasaria con el Host CLub su tamaki desapareciera, que pasaria sobretodo con Kyoya! NO yaoi ONESHOT


" _Se le solicita a la población, sobretodo a los varones, no andar solos por las calles en la noche, ojala que vayan acompañados por un numero de más de tres personas. El sujeto aun no ha sido identificado, pero se sabe que el secuestrador tiene preferencia por los hombres jóvenes y atractivos, por favor tome precauciones"_

En ese segundo Kyoya apago el Plasma de más de 100 pulgadas con el control remoto.

-Ese sujeto es un pervertido- dijo Hikaru

-Bueno no tengo nada que temer- acoto haruhi

-Haruhi! Recuerda que cuando vas a tu casa vas como un hombre y con lo mono que eres de seguro te rapta- le dijo un exaltado Tamaki

-Claro que no, se dará cuenta que soy una mujer y me dejara-

-Bueno, bueno, ya es hora de prepararse, en unos minutos más abrimos- dijo un apacible kyoya quien no dejaba de anotar datos en su libreta.

-Hoa! Ya vamos- dijeron los dos gemelos.

**El host club está abierto…**

Hoy mis queridas princesas jugaremos a un juego como conocido por todas, ¡a las escondidas!, Nosotros miembros del club nos esconderemos en el patio del laberinto y ustedes bellas damas nos buscaran y aquellas o aquella que encuentre a un miembro pasara con este una velada inolvidable. A la cuenta de 20 saldrán en nuestra búsqueda, que comience el juego ahora ya!- proclamo el rey del host club

* * *

-¡UNO! Salimos!!!- gritaron al unisonó las fanáticas del club de host.

Cada uno de los integrantes había salido en búsqueda de su escondite, Honey estaba escondido detrás de Mori, mientras que este se escondía detrás de unos arbustos, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban escondidos arriba de un árbol, Haruhi se escondía detrás de uno de los muros hechos de arbustos, Kyoya se escondía en un lugar similar al de Haruhi pero en otro lugar, mientras que Tamaki aun buscaba su escondiste perfecto.

Las muchachas salieron en buscas de sus adorados host, soñando por encontrarse con el que más les gustaba.

-Lo único que deseo es encontrar a Mori-sempai – decía una.

-Yo prefiero al rey Tamaki.

-No!!! Es mejor comer dulces con Honey-sempai.

Así iba cada una buscando a los host, soñando y alardeando de que haría si se pillaran con cualquiera de ellos.

Comenzaron a pillar a los Host, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, kyoya, Haruhi y ¿Tamaki?

Al rey aun no lo encontraba nadie, ¿Dónde estaba?, las mujeres aun lo buscaban con perseverancia, pero los integrantes, comenzaban a preocuparse, sobretodo kyoya, sabía que era imposible que Tamaki se escondiera así de bien, si siempre era el perdedor en este tipo de juegos, además con lo estúpido que era, la probabilidad de que haya ideado o encontrado un buen escondite era casi nula, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, si no aparecía en media hora más, les diría al Host Club que salieran a buscarlo.

4:30 pm

Las noticia de Tamaki eran nulas, nadie lo encontraba, asique como buenos compañeros decidieron terminar la actividad para buscar ellos mismo a su Rey, de seguro se había quedado dormido en algún lugar.

5:30pm

Había registrado todo el laberinto, pero no había noticias de Tamaki, comenzaban a preocuparse.

- Estúpido donde estas- se preguntaba Kyoya, sacando en ese momento su móvil, llamando de inmediato a su guardia- se ha perdido uno de nuestros integrantes, Tamaki Suon, metro ochenta, rubios y ojos azules, búsquenlo por toda la escuela y en la perisferia también.

- Has llamado a tu guardia kyoya?- pregunto Haruhi.

- Ese idiota debe estar por alguno de estos lugares-

Haruhi se sorprendió, Kyoya estaba muy exaltado, miraba y apretaba con furia su móvil, parecía muy afectado, ella sabía que eran los mejores amigos, pero jamás alardeaban de su condición y de hecho se les veía interactuar muy poco a diferencia de la relación que tenia Tamaki con los gemelos.

7:00pm

Estaba todo le Host reunido en la tercera sala de música, esperando por las noticias que diera la guardia de la familia Ootori.

Haruhi observaba sentada desde una pared a los miembros del club. Mori- sempai miraba por la ventana con aires de desolación acompañado por Honey quien colgaba de su espalda mirando de la misma manera a través del cristal, a ratos mori le decía a Honey – no te preocupes ya aparecerá- para alentarlo.

Los gemelos marcaban constantemente al móvil de su señor esperando que este respondiera, Hikaru abrazaba a Kaoru por detrás mirando como este marcaba el número tantas veces como podía, ambos con un semblante amargo y lleno de preocupación.

Pero Kyoya se mantenía apacible, estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa, mirando hacia la pared del frente, perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos, a veces miraba su laptop observando el mapa de la cuidad, le llamaba la atención que no se encontrara más preocupado o con un semblante similar a los otros miembros del Host, a veces no entendía como Tamaki lo podía llamar su mejor amigo, hasta ella se encontraba con una profunda pena de solo imaginar que podían perder a su sempai para siempre.

8:00pm

El ambiente del Host Club no era el mejor, era solo desolación, pena y preocupación, aun no habían señales de Tamaki, fue cuando escucharon pasos aproximarse, la manija se movio y entro parte de la guarda de Kyoya.

Señor- llamo el guardia que iba al frente, Kyoya se levanto y fue hasta donde ellos.- señor lo lamentamos- tras decir eso, dejo ver en sus manos una chaqueta celeste completamente ensangrentada.

L a sorpresa fue máxima, no lo podían creer… es que acaso esa chaqueta era de…

Creemos que esta chaqueta es del señor Tamaki-kun y que ha sido secuestrado por el fugitivo que busca el gobierno señor- dijo con dolor el guardia.

_Tamaki… no… no puede ser… tu no puedes… no puedes estar…muerto…- _pensó Kyoya con dolor, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor todos los demás miembro parecían que iban a caer en pedazos y él como vice- presidente no podía dejar que eso pasará- lleven esa chaqueta, que extraigan el ADN y lo analicen para si coincide con el de señor Suon.

Pero señor hemos averiguado y todos los alumnos de la academia están en sus casa, solo pue… pue…de…ser…de..el- dijo tartamudeando el guardia al ver la horrenda cara que Kyoya había puesto, sin duda el diablo en persona.

Haz lo que te digo, ahora!-

Si señor!- grito toda la escolta

Kyoya se dio media vuelta y vio a todos los demás integrantes que aun no dejaban la academia esperando que Tamaki volviera, lo miraban con pena y esperando en él esperanzas y justamente eso es lo que encontrarían.

- Aun no sabemos si esa chaqueta es de él o esa sangre, mantengan la calma- fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de caminar y volverse a sentar en la misma silla en la que estaba.

Los demás integrantes se movieron con pesadez, por su mente no pasaba nada menos que lo peor, los gemelos se sentaron en el suelo recostando sus espalda contra la pared, se tomaron fuertemente sus manos y kaoru apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hikaru.

- Nuestro señor!- susurro Kaoru y Hikaru sin decir nada apoyo su cabeza arriba de la Kaoru.

Mori y Honey se habían sentando frente a una pequeña mesa que contenía todas las delicias que a Honey le gustaba devorar, pero era tanta la preocupación y la pena, que por primera vez Honey solo se limito a mirar sus pasteles sin siquiera probar uno y Mori solo observo las afuera del lugar dejando de prestar atención por un segundo a Honey, pesando que Tamaki era una de las personas imprescindibles en su vida y que si desaparecía dejaría un profundo vacío en él.

Haruhi se sentó en la misma mesa de Kyoya pero lejos de él, mirando con melancolía la tabla que componía la mesa, ¿Cuándo sería el día que la vida le dejaría de quitar a la gente que amaba? Sería muy difícil saber que al otro día no volvería a ver a su Sempai ni a sufrir con alguna de sus estupideces.

8:40pm

Kyoya tomaba incesantes apuntes en su libreta y leía otros cuantos que ya había tomado, no podía siquiera permitir que en su cabeza pasara la idea de que perdería a ese estúpido, a ese que era su mejor amigo.

Haruhi miraba a Kyoya sin dejar de preguntarse cómo se las arreglaba para parecer tan impasible, tan sereno.

Ring… Ring..

Sonó el teléfono de Kyoya y este respondió.

-si diga… aja… claro… gracias- apago el móvil y lo dejo encima de la mesa.

Los Host lo miraban inquisidores, pero él solo miraba a la nada preguntándose a quien le dolería mas, a ellos escuchar lo que tenía que decirles o a él pronunciarlo en voz alta entrando así en la cuenta que nunca más volvería a ver a Tamaki. Absorto en sus pensamientos y en cómo manejar su temperamento que estaba a punto de estallar no escucho lo que todos los otros Host si escucharon.

Se escuchaban pasos lentos y vacilantes acercarse, tomando así toda la atención de los Host menos de Kyoya quien parecía en otro mundo. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y pararon en la puerta de la tercera sala de música donde ellos estaban, de pronto la manija de la puerta se movió lentamente y para la sorpresa de todos la silueta que vieron fue la que mas anhelaban, Tamaki quien solo llevaba puesta su camisa blanca del Ouran hacia su aparición. Con un semblante casado y mascullado los miro y les sonrió.

Fue un remolino que no duro más de un segundo, entre que los integrantes se levantaran de sus lugares y corrieran donde él abrazándolo en conjunto hasta casi ahogarlo, gritando su nombre o seudónimo al inusonó, todos fueron menos él.

Al escuchar que la puerta se abría miro perezosamente de reojo y lo vio sonreír y al club abalanzarse sobre él. Solo se limito a seguir en su puesto y mirar a la mesa sonriente.

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

Se levanto tranquilamente de su asiento, tratando guardar compostura.

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

Se movió un poco y con un mano en su bolsillo y la otra apoyada en la mesa para tener un soporte en el cual apoyarse, pues, de seguro caería camino hacia el centro de la mesa, donde la escena que se llevaba a cabo por la aparición de su amigo se veía perfectamente.

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

Se apoyo en la mesa, casi sentándose en esta y como si estuvieran coordinados, los miembros del club abrieron paso para que se miraran cara a cara.

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

"_Tamaki, estas aquí?"_

Aburrido y sin fuerzas para seguir mostrando compostura, tomo con una mano sus lentes y de un movimiento brusco se los saco y los dejo en la mesa. Con la mirada baja y oscura se quedo sin poderlo mirar, así con un aspecto deplorable comenzaron a verlo temblar, aprentando fuertemente sus gafas hasta quebrarlas, es que nadie se imaginaba el dolor que sufrió al perder las esperanzas, cuando le dijeron que la sangre si era de él, ellos… los demás no vivieron eso, no sintieron la gran pena que sintió él, ni se la imaginaron… pero… tal vez era todo una ilusión. Así con nada de fuerzas ya camino hacia su ilusión, hasta verse frente a ella, levanto uno de sus brazo y lo puso en el hombro de él.

"_no te has ido, no me has dejado"_

"Tamaki de verdad estas aquí"

-Kyoya- susurro Tamaki.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara Kyoya se irguió y miro con ese semblante quebrado y desolado a Tamaki y sin más lo abrazo fuerte y sonoramente, la sorpresa fue máxima.

-idiota!- le dijo en el momento en que Tamaki le correspondió el abrazo y este escondía en su hombro para dejar que sin más una lágrima surcara su mejilla.

- estoy aquí Kyoya- le dijo Tamaki tan afectado como kyoya, acompañando la desolada lágrima de su amigo.

Se separaron al instante y se miraron profundamente, Tamaki le sonreía a Kyoya mientras este lo observaba recuperando poco a poco su semblante normal, mirándolo con profundo amor.

-Eres un verdadero idiota- le dijo Kyoya antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad en el Host Club.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, dejen comentarios por favor, adiós.


End file.
